et si l'annoce de la fusiillade à Mc Kinley arrivait en direct à NY
by pavarotti62
Summary: Les coups de feu retentirent et la télé prend l'antenne, le lycee Mc Kinley en direct de Lima, Kurt et Rachel sont devant la télé... Ils assistent à la scene impuissant, Kurt voit en lui remontait un sentiment inexplicable... et si il fallait cela pour qu'il comprenne que Blaine est toujours l'homme de sa vie...


_**Salut, I'm back, j'étais pas mal occupé ces derniers temps mais j'ai pas oublié de regarder les épisodes de Glee, entre deux cartons, oh oui je vous explique, ca y est on a franchis le pas, on a emménager ensemble mon homme et moi, je sais pas vous mais l'épisode « Shooting Star » a montré un Blainou tout effrayé, il m'a fait l'effet d'un enfant recroquevillé sur lui même, il ne parlais pas, ne bougeait pas, et parfois même pleurait…. Bref ca m'a donné l'idée d'une fiction, ou plutôt un OS, que se passerait 'il si la nouvelle de l'attaque était arrivée jusque N.Y….Bonne lecture….**_

_**LIMA MC KINLEY**_

Nous étions en cours de chant quand le coup de feu a retenti, Mr Schuester, et Coach Bieste nous demandèrent de nous cacher, je me mis alors dans un coin, incapable de bouger, les minutes semblaient être des heures, j'entendais les pleurs de Kitty, de Marley, et d'Unique, les autres garçons tentaient comme il le pouvaient de réconforter les filles, Sam se leva d'un bon, Brittany était seule dans les toilettes, il était devenu comme incontrôlable, et c'est à ce moment là que Caoch Bieste qui le retenait sorti cette phrase, celle qui vous fait frissonner, qui vous fait penser à tout sauf à vous, à ceux qui vous perdrons, « tu veux les mettre en danger » voilà ce qu'avait dit Coach Bieste, je voyais Marley envoyer un message à sa mère, Artie s'était mis à filmer les messages pour nos proches, je baissais la tête et mis la main vers l'objectif, j'avais pas envie de parler, j'étais mort de trouille,, voilà c'est ça, complètement figé de peur…quand mon portable vibra.

_**NEW YORK : APPARTEMENT DE KURT ET RACHEL**_

J'étais tranquillement assis dans mon canapé entrain de lire le dernier magasine de Vogue, bien qu'y travaillant, j'avais gardé cette habitude, à la seule différence c'est que je ne les achetais plus, Isabelle me les donnait en avant première. La télé marchait en sourdine, une chaine musicale, Rachel révisait ses cours dans sa chambre et Santana se faisait les ongles, bref c'était une fin de journée paisible, cool, quand un flash spécial attira notre attention…

_FLASH INFO_

_Nous interrompons ce programme pour un flash spécial, le lycée Mc Kinley de Lima en Ohio, à été victime de coup de feu, à l'heure qu'il est le lycée est entourée de policier, certains élèves sont encore dans l'école, et …..oh mon dieu un deuxième coup de feu vient de retentir, on peut entendre des élèves crier.._

Oh my god, cria Kurt qui eu pour effet de faire accourir Rachel.

Monte le son Kurt, fit Rachel

_Nous ignorons toujours si il y a des blessés, ni même qui est l'auteur des coups de feu, aucune demande de la part du tireur n'a été entendu, nous restons à l'antenne pour suivre cette fusillade en direct de Lima, C'était Maria Makay journaliste du Daily News._

Il faut que j'appelle mon père fit Kurt

J'ai le numéro de Mr Schuester, je vais essayer de le joindre, espérons qu'il n'est pas à l'intérieur du lycée.

Brittany ne répond pas, ce n'est pas normal. fit Santana.

Allo Papa, c'est Kurt, tu es au courant pour le lycée. demanda Kurt

Oui, j'ai entendu, Finn n'y ai pas, je n'arrive pas à le joindre.

Est-ce que tu peux aller sur place pour savoir qui sont les élèves encore dans l'établissement ? demanda Kurt

Tu penses à Blaine ?

Oui papa, et pas seulement à lui, mais c'est vrai que je suis inquiet pour Blaine avoua Kurt

Essaye de l'appeler ou d'envoyer un message, Kurt, tu lui manques, et je sais que tu tiens encore à lui fit Burt.

D'accord je l'appelle. Tient moi au courant. Bise fit Kurt en raccrochant.

J'ai pas eu Mr Schuester, et toi Santana.. demanda Rachel

Non idem, IJO DE PUTA ! s'il touche à un cheveu de Britt je le tue de mes propres mains.

Kurt ton portable sonne fit Rachel en regardant Kurt complètement dans ses pensées.

OH oui c'est Tina ! allo Tina, fit Kurt étonné

Oh mon dieu Kurt, Blaine est dans la salle de chant avec les autres et il y a des coups de feu et ils ne veulent pas que j'entre, je suis complément affolée. fit Tina à bout de souffle et en larmes.

Oh mon dieu, Tina calme toi, je vais appeler Blaine

Non, non, non, surtout pas ! ils ont dit pas de bruits et de portable, rien qui pourrait attirer l'attention du tireur fit Tina

Tina je te passe Rachel, je vais envoyer un message à Blaine.

D'accord, dis moi si Blaine va bien et les autres bien sur. Demanda Tina

Oui je le ferai

Je passais le portable à Rachel et emprunta le sien pour envoyer un message à Blaine

_**Sms kurt to Blaine**_

Blaine c'est Kurt, dis moi que tu vas bien, je viens d'avoir Tina, et j'ai vu les infos, tu n'es pas blessé

_**Sms Blaine to Kurt**_

Kurt, oh mon dieu, merci, je t'appelle

_**Sms Kurt to Blaine**_

Ok, vas y. sur le portable à Rachel, Tina est sur le mien avec Santana et Rachel.

Je décrochais au bout de la première sonnerie…..

Blaine ca va, dis moi que ca va, je t'en supplie. Demanda Kurt

Non Kurt ca ne vas pas, je suis terrorisé, mort de peur, je suis perdu. Fit Blaine

Blaine calme toi, tu e souviens du premier mot que tu m'as envoyé par texto « COURAGE », et bien je te le renvoie, Je reste avec toi fit Kurt essayant de rassurer Blaine

Oh mon dieu Kurt, si tu savais comme je m'en veux pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, je t'aime Kurt, je t'aime toujours, et si je dois mourir fit Blaine avant d'être coupé par Kurt

Tais toi Blaine Anderson Hummel, tu ne vas pas mourir, espèce d'idiot, avec qui je vais me marier sinon ! fit Kurt sous le regard étonné de Santana et Rachel

Je te demande pardon, tu viens de dire quoi ? fit Blaine

Tu me manques Blaine, et ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre au mariage n'était pas un jeu, tu avais raison, je t'aime toujours, et je refuse de te perdre à nouveau, il m'a fallu du temps mais je sais que ce que je ressens aujourd'hui c'est une peur monstre de te perdre, à jamais, sans avoir pu te dire je t'aime.

Merci Kurt, merci, je me sens déjà mieux, fit Blaine qui s'était calmé.

Dis mon cœur, (mot qui réchauffa Blaine) comment vont les autres.

Comme moi, ils sont tous effrayés mais le pire c'est Sam, Brittany est seule dans les toilettes, il veut aller la chercher, mais Mr Schuester l'en empêche. Je suppose que c'est Santana qui a appelé sur son portable.

Oui, est ce que quelqu'un sais qui est à l'origine des coups de feu ? demanda Kurt

Non, on ne sait pas, Santana est avec toi ?

Oui pourquoi, demanda Kurt

Mr Schuester vient de la ramener avec d'autres élèves, elle va bien..

Merci mon dieu, Santana ! Blaine vient de me dire que Brittany va bien, les autres aussi.

On attend le feu vert pour sortir, il y a des militaires dans les couloirs, c'est calme depuis plus de trente minutes, on dirait bien que ca s'est arrêté, oh mon dieu Kurt, ca y est le feu vert est donné on peut sortir, je te rappelle après.. fit Blaine

D'accord, prend soin de toi, je t'aime Blaine

Moi aussi Kurt, je t'aime si fort. A tout de suite

Je me retournais vers Rachel et Santana et les prirent toutes les deux dans mes bras.

je vous aime toutes les deux, fis-je

nous aussi, Kurt, alors comme ça, tu aimes toujours le Hobbit..

Santana ! le lycée est hors de danger, tu devrais appeler Britt, d'après ce que j'ai compris elle était seule au toilette quand les coups de feu on retentit, elle était morte de peur. Ca va lui faire du bien de t'entendre… fit je à Santana

Moi je vais appeler Sam. Fit Rachel en me rendant mon portable et en récupérant le sien

Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre histoire de reprendre mes esprits, Blaine me manquait et pour la première fois depuis l'histoire d'Elie, je voulais l'avoir dans mes bras, le toucher, je lui avais pardonné, mon cœur le savais, mais ma raison avait besoin de temps, aujourd'hui c'était le bon moment, j'entrepris d'envoyer un texto à Blaine.

_**Sms Kurt to Blaine.**_

Blaine c'est moi, je viens à Lima, je prends le train ce soir, vient me chercher à la gare, je veux te voir, tu m'as manqué comme ce n'est pas possible,

_**Sms Blaine to Kurt**_

tu es sérieux ? je suis avec ton père, il m'a dit que je lui avais foutu une peur bleue, qu'il me considérait comme son fils, malgré ce que je t'ai fait, Kurt je suis fou de toi, je serai là.

_**Sms Kurt to Blaine**_

ma proposition tient toujours, je veux qu'on se marie, je t'aime, je sais ce n'est pas très romantique comme demande en mariage, mais je ferai ca mieux à Lima.

_**Sms Blaine to Kurt**_

je le veux aussi, je t'attends chez ton père, on viendra te chercher ensemble avec Carole, je t'aime Kurt…

_**Sms Kurt to Blaine**_

je t'aime aussi, je t'envoie l'heure d'arrivée. Bise Kurt

je rangeais mon portable, et je vis que Burt me fixais

qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ca gamin ? demanda Burt

Kurt arrive à Lima, à (texto de Kurt) 23 heures, il reste une semaine fit Blaine

Oh mais je dois faire sa chambre, tu sais comment il aime que tu sois niquel fit Burt

Burt attendez, Kurt m'a demandais quelque chose. Fit Blaine en rougissant

Je crois savoir ce que c'est mais vas y, et inutile de tourner autour du pot fit Burt

Il veut qu'on se…. (un blanc) qu'on se marie fit Blaine en baissant les yeux

Et bien il aura mis le temps, je le savais depuis longtemps, fils, aller on rentre... fit Burt en prenant Blaine par les épaules.

Vous le saviez ? non laissez tomber, on oublie... fit Blaine

Rassure moi tu as dit oui ? demanda Burt

Oui je dis oui, et plutôt deux fois qu'une répondit Blaine un sourire immense aux lèvres…

Vers 23 heures, le train de Kurt arriva en gare et son père, Carole, Finn, et Blaine l'attendais sur le quai…. Il couru dans les bras de son père, embrassa Carole, salua Finn et se réfugia dans les bras de Blaine, il le serra si fort que leurs corps ne semblait faire qu'un, un toussotement de Burt les firent revenir à la réalité

et si on allait à la maison, je crois qu'on a un mariage à préparer, petit cachotier..

Blaine ? fit Kurt surprit

Désolé Bébé, j'étais trop heureux je n'ai pas pu le cacher… je t'aime

Moi aussi et je ne t'en veux pas, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. répondit Kurt en embrassant Blaine cette fois plus tendrement….

_**Voila il est bouclé…. PETIT MAIS MIGNON, bonne lecture et à vos reviews.**_


End file.
